The 101st Hunger Games
The 101st Hunger Games 'is part of The Dead Games series and is written by Aniju Aura. This story however is a multi-writter story so users who contributed a tribue may edit for their Tributes. I don't want people to lose interest in this while I am unable to type the story so hell I'll move on ahead a bit and reveal that there will be the 101th Hunger Games after Logan's Victory Tour! It's not really like the other Hunger Games where their is on victor as two of my characters will be in it or more or whatever. This story takes place after Logan's Victory Tour and is about saving the still living Tributes from the Hunger Games. This Game won't have a victory and it won't be like other Games. This Game is different because several of my characters are part taking in the Games and thus Connor probably will make an appearance. Hopefully before this games starts I can finish The Dead Games Tour so this would make more sense. Anyways District 4 and 5 males are taken. The ghost of former Games will also be making an appearance in these. Please see the Dead Games before joining this. This part of the story is for your living characters, so they get to be in the Dead Games story. I would prefer if the new living characters had some kind of relationship with your deceased characters from a previous Hunger Games. Whether they are a brother, sister, cousin or a boy/girlfriend or maybe a best friend or something along those lines. Please note the deceased character can't be from a Hunger Games after the 100th or it wouldn't make sense. '''Since there isn't a whole lot of people here for this story will be allowed four Tribute per user. ' Tributes Capitol through 13 Tributes Please fill this out in the comments and I'll copy and post them on here. :) District: Which District they will be from and their Gender Name: Include a Last Name too please Age: 12-18 Weapon(s): What they will be fighting with Appearance: What they look like Personality: What they act like History: Tell me a little about your characters Relations: Who they are related to like a previous Tributes from previous Hunger Games (Before 101) Strengths: What are they good at Weakness: What are they bad at Token: If you want Mentors We will be encountering the other Mentors of previous games since Logan's point of view will be seen in this story. This Game needs only one Mentor per District but if you have a Victor who won before the 101st Game feel free to submit them in the comments. Please provide a link to the Game they have won. Capitol: District 1: District 2: Henna Morasca (95th Games Victor) District 3: Twist Sanders (77th Games Victor District 4: Addriana Bird (99th Games Victor) District 5: Logan Hawkeye (100th Games Victor) and Camilia Averson (90th Games Victor) District 6: District 7: Cedar Chase (95th Games Victor) and Steven Huddleston (91st Games Victor) District 8: Marine Hier (100th Games Victor) District 9: Drajdah Wallace (100th Games Victor) District 10: Zanna Vinland 100th Games Victor) District 11: District 12: District 13: Other Characters '''District 0 Aniju Aura --- Albino Lady from District 0 Demonclaw --- the demonic cat that rules over District 0 Alonzo Mourning --- District 10 male Tribute for the 90th Hunger Games Ella Flashman --- District 3 female tribute for the First Alliance Games Clarabella Keen ---- District 6 younger female tribute for the 100th Hunger Games Silks Cullbert --- District 8 male tribute for the 88th Hunger Games Escorts and Stylist Luna Behan --- The Escort for District 3 Dylan West --- The Escort for District 4 Sandra Taint --- The Escort for District 5 Kathrin Krest --- The Escort for District 6 Faedra Long The Escort for District 7 Jamie Jones --- The Escort for District 8 Cynthia Candle --- The Escort for District Phoenix Elveera --- Stylist for District 9 Cyan Quetzal --- Stylist for District 5 Other Characters ' Jogu Starsky --- Mitch's friend Spud --- Mitch's pet dog Connor Embreall --- District 9 Older Male Tribute for the 100th Games but escaped to Albion Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End 'Day 1: The Darkness Day Logan hated this day most of all out of the year but now he had mixed feelings about it. He admitted to Mitch that he was looking forward to mentoring but he didn't want his apprentices to die. He also hated the fact that once this Game was over, there would be a new Victor and his Games would become old news. He looked forward to seeing his friends again, Zanna, Marine and Drajdah. He and his younger brother Mitch were busy getting ready for the day. Mitch was eating corn bread with some kind of honey butter. He said it made him feel better. No amount of honey or butter could calm Logan's nerves. Logan and Mitch soon reached the centre of town where the reaping would be taking place this year. Logan: Hurry Mitch, I am already late. Mitch: Just getting Spun all hooked up. Logan: Why are you bringing him? Mitch: He gets lonely without me. Logan: Well okay come on. By the time Logan, Mitch and their dog Spud got to the Reaping the girl Tribute had already been picked. Logan didn't pay too much attention to her because he was getting on stage next to Camilla. She smiled faithfully at him then turned back to the Reaping. Sandra, the Escort, was getting ready to pick a name out of the Bowl for the Boys. She pulled out a name. Sandra: Mitch Hawkins? What? Mitch: What the F***?! The crowd turned to find Mitch but he wasn't in the boys' section for his age. He was back stage with Spud. Mitch came out from behind the stage. Logan didn't know what to do. His brother wasn't supposed to have his name in the bowl since he lived in the Victors' Village. Logan won his Game to save Mitch from ever having to enter the Hunger Games. What could he do? He didn't want to lose his only brother. Logan: Can I volunteer? Sandra: I don't know. Maybe I misread the name. Yeah it's Mitch Hawkins, sorry! Peacekeeper; There's no Mitch Hawkins in District 5. Logan: I volunteer! Peacekeeper: You already went to a Hunger Games. Logan: I'm 18, I am still in the age range. Mitch: No Logan! Not again! Logan: Mitch, you'll die... Mitch: Oh, way to have some faith in me Logan. Eventually after much arguing between the brothers, Sandra crying and Camilla standing there in utter shock, the Peacekeepers came and took Mitch away leaving Logan holding Spud's leash. The dog gave a whimper. Logan: Don't worry Spud. I'll find a way to save my brother. Capitol Reaping District 1 Reaping ''' '''District 2 Reaping District 3 Reaping: Tray's Point of view "James Peterson," said the host. "No you can't do this," I yelled, "He is my friend". I ran forward but it was no use. The peacekeepers formed a barricade. By this point I was so angry I ran through. The peacekeepers brought out weapons. They were going to kill me. " You know what I volunteer as tribute for the 101st Hunger games," I said. "I can't let you do that you won't make it out of that arena sane even if you do survive," my friend said. "It is too late I am the District 3 tribute," I calmly replied. District 4 Reaping: Orinoco's Point of Veiw They shoved me along with the 13 year olds and made us get in neat little lines. Everyone else was real excited for today's reaping, or at least almost everyone. The younger kids never wanted to get reaped. They wanted to train some more so when they were older then could volunteer. I really didn't care what the others did. The Hunger Games got rid of a few mean people anyways. They always volunteer. Dylan West was District 4's Escort. He was finishing up his speech about the Games and all. I think Escorts of the Career Districts liked to prolong their speeches to get everyone's enthusiasm up for the actually drawing of names. One of the boys behind me shoved forward causing me to fall onto a boy in front of me. A peacekeeper rushed over before I could get up and dragged me to my feet. I felt everyone looking our way as the boys behind me giggled. Finally Dylan was finished talking and all eyes went back to the stage. He went over to the girls' bowl first and picked a name. He read "Stacy Lintonger!" "I volunteer!" someone yelled as usual. "What?" Dylan said with a grin. "I volunteer damn it!" Stacy was only 12 so she was relieved to have someone else go in her place. A girl from the 18 section shoved everyone out of the way and made her way to the stage. "And what may your name be?" Dylan asked holding the mike up to the girl. "I'm Nora Press!" she exclaimed. "I am the granddaughter of Alanis Press and I'm going to win these Games!" "Alright we got a fighter." "And I'm going to be the leader of the Careers this year," Nora added proudly. "I think we are going to have a good Game this year then," Dylan said. "But first we have to pick a boy for the Games too." "Oh you don't need to," Nora continued. "I'll be enough for District 4." "Well he'll just be someone else for you to kill then." Dylan went over to the boys' bowl and picked out a name. "Orinoco Sundance!" "The Hell?" I muttered. I waited for someone to volunteer but I knew no one would this time. I went up to the stage without the peacekeepers help. Nora looked me over and snarled at me. I remembered she and her friends once picked on me but for the most part we didn't really know each other that well since we lived on opposite sides of the District. "And here we have it our Tributes for the 101st Hunger Games!" Dylan finished off. "And your Victor!" Nora had to add. While we were being ushered off Nora turned to me and said, "Don't get in my way." I just smiled and nodded. I knew I was chosen for a reason and knew what I had to do. District 5 Reaping District 6 Reaping District 7 Reaping District 8 Reaping: Tnaira Eid-Sanchez's Point of View We'll, if it isn't the worst day of the year again.The Capitol thinks this is entertainment? That place must be one huge mental hospital, it's disgusting. Why do I hate it so much? Because they took my sisters, Uainisha and Vingette. Vinnie was only 12. I remember when she died in that blank arena at the hands of a career. I tried to forget, but forever it's been etched into my head. How can anybody watch this?! I clutch my brother Pluto's hand, though it's more for my sake than his. I can't look him in the eye when I hand him over to the blood-taking lady. He still wakes up screaming from past games. What if he gets picked? When the lady pricks my finger I'm so distraught I don't even notice. In the 17 girls section. I see people I know. My friends Anna and Leon and Kiara, but nobody wants to chat today. None of them will look me in the eye. What looks to me like a freak barbie walks up on the stage and starts to yell at the top of her lungs. "HELLOOOO DISTRICT 8!!!" Imagine the most annoying voice possible- that's how she is talking. "Can you believe that it's time for the hunger games AGAIN?!?!" Nobody replies to her. I guess after years of working in 8 she's learned she probably won't ever get a reply. "We'll, you better believe it! Cuz it's time!" This lady is starting to scare me. "Also, it is an honour to introduce one of the victors of the last hunger games, Marine Hier!" A small, depressing applause is given to Marine, our victor from the last games, who is sitting upon the stage next to the Mayor. "Now, lets choose the Girl Tribute!" I never pay attention to the names, but I do know this one. "Tnaira Ed-Sanchez!" "EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!" "Oh, sorry, Tnaira EIIIIIIID-Sanchez!" My blood stops flowing for a split second, but I can't show myself as a weakling to my sponsors. Angrily, I stomp up to the stupid stage to the stupid escort, kicking a stupid trash can in the way. It hits a stupid 12 year old, but I don't care at the time. "Ooh, another Eid-Sanchez kid!" squeaks the escort. "I remember little Vingette! Remember when Adrianna shoved her foot into her mouth to kill her?! That was soooooooooooo--" She stops, probably because she feels my evil glare burn into her face. "Um... tragic, hehe. Er, now lets choose the Boys name!" When she calls Ryon Hier, everybody is shocked. I've never met him, but I can tell who it is because I notice one guy getting very pale in the 13 section. "Wow, two kids with relatives from past tributes! This is gonna be the best game ever!!!" We shake hands and it's over. District 9 Reaping: Dante’s Point of View I was awakened by a commotion below me. I opened my eyes to see and saw a large crowd of people gathering. I sat up on the branch and moved the leaf from my view so I could see. Everyone was heading towards three large screens where below a platform had been built. I remember they had been working on that for days and the people in white wouldn’t let me go near it, because I knocked it over the first time. I saw lots of people I knew, Jose, Johnny and Jack. Umm Lacy and Rye and… and oh that one guy and that girl whom I forget her name. What was I talking about? I wonder where everyone is going? I’m gonna go see. So I jumped down from the tree I had spent the night in and followed everyone. I skipped the lines because they were long and just headed in to the centre of town. They were lining everyone up, boys on one side and girls on the other by age. So I went over to the eighteen year olds and sat down in the back. It was weird how I was the only one wearing red. For some reason everyone looked sad and nervous like something was going to happen. Today was a special day! Not a good day but it was important. Today someone was going to be picked to die for the entertainment of others. After a while someone came up to the stage and introduced themselves. I could hear they were wearing high heels because of the tapping of their footsteps on the wooden stage. A women’s voice spoke. “Welcome District 9 to the 101st Hunger Games!” She clapped but no one clapped with her, so I shouted; “Yeah! One of us is going to die!” Everyone seems a little shocked and disturbed but hell I could leave her hanging like that. There was an awkward pause as a gay baby came into the world. Then the lady continued. She sounded like she was in her early twenties to me. I heard that boy who won the previous Game grown. I forget his name, Deadra or something like that? “I am your host Inga Wenslaydale!” The lady sounded like she was trying too hard. She started talking about the Hunger Games and how wonderful it was for the children of District 9 to part take in them. In the back of her voice I could tell she was not believing everything she was saying. When she had finished she stated she would draw the names of the honoured Tributes from District 9 who would be competing in the 101st Hunger Games. This was when I stood up to see what was going on. Inga was wearing a magenta coloured dress with silver purple hair and her make-up made her look like a fancy clown. I giggled at the sight when she pulled out a name from the Boy’s Bowl. “Leon Pipsicol,” she announced and clapped alone. She had called the name of a boy in the crowd below me in the twelve section. Before anyone could do anything I jumped up and said “I’ll go!” Everyone looked at me like I was insane. Maybe they were finally understanding me. I jumped on to the person closest to me who so happen to be Jose. Then I climbed across his shoulders onto the next person and the next like the ground was hot lava or something till I was up to the stand. I met the odd coloured women but kept my distance from her. I saw Leon looking at me with a grateful look in his eyes. I waved my hand at him almost hitting Inga in the face because she was too close. “Well this is interesting. We have a volunteer!” Inga exclaimed. “And what might your name be?” I held up the name tag on my shirt to show her. “Beatlejuice Beatlejuice Beatlejuice? Why does it say it three times?” “Awe the guy didn’t show up. Oh that’s not my name. I’m Dante. Dante Royal.” I told her. “Well we have our Male Tribute for the Hunger Games everyone! Dante Royal! Now let’s pick a name for the ladies.” “Oh I wanna do it!” I shouted as I dashed over to the bowl before anyone could stop me. Before I started picking the name out of the bowl I dumped the whole thing into the top-hat the mayor wore. I had taken it from him a few days ago and wanted to see how long it would take him to realise it was missing. I reached into the hat and pulled a handful of names out. “Oh wait not that one…” I threw the name on the ground. It wasn’t a good one. “This one was practice,” I threw down another, then another than another. Too many bad names, none of these are good. “What are you doing? We just need one. That’s a good one.” Inga said confused. “No they won’t do. How about this one? I can’t read it, too long. Next one.” I felt Inga grab my hand as I pulled out another name. She read the name out loud. “Alexi Sneed!” I threw some grain I had taken from the fields into the air because I didn’t have any confetti. Inga took a step back fearful of getting any in her hair. The men in white pulled a girl out of the crowd and pulled her on stage. I shoved the hat in Inga’s hands and went over to her. Dalirah or Damerah whatever his name was didn’t look so happy. Alexi kept meeting his eyes till she looked at me. “Pickle?” I said as I handed her a pickle I had been saving in my pocket for days. District 10 Reaping District 11 Reaping Miki Miller's POV "NO NO NO DAMNIT NO" This can't be happening no way did they say Mickey Miller no way. "AAHH". Just a dream thank God I can't let my brother go to those twisted games. Suddenly I heard foot steps then my door flew open. " Miki SHUT UP AND COME DOWN STAIRS. " What did I say". " You were just screaming your head off you idiot now get your butt down stairs". " Fine Stevie just close my door and get out of here". " That's another thing I'm sick of the disrespect you've been showing me since the day I first walked through this door now you get off your big rusty ass and get down stairs" " First of all Stevie I" " DAMNIT STOP CALLING ME STEVIE YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS Mr. Lombardi OR STEVEN THOSE ARE YOUR OPTIONS... " You finished now steve-arino". WHAM my door closed with a thud. " Who does This guy think he is" I said while slipping on my pajamas. " He's not even my dad." I walked down stairs expecting breakfast instead there was a small slip of paper in the middle of the table." Oh God what is it now"? " Hey Mick" I said to my brother. " Hey Steve is really mad at you he called a family meeting". Mickey whispered." How is he gone call a family meeting if he ain't in the family"? I whispered back. " I have called this family meeting to discuss your behavior Miki". " What about it". I asked." WHY HAVE YOU BEEN GETTING WRITTEN UP EVERY TWO DAYS".Steve yelled. " Well first of all wheres Mom"? I asked. " This is supposed to be a family meeting. " She had a rough night last night". Steve said. " So she has a hangover this morning great my mother got drunk AGAIN last night. " This isn't about your mother it's about you acting out in class". " Fine I won't do it again" " Now I need to get dressed It's reaping day". As I started to get up Steve grabbed my arm and slammed me back down. " YOU WILL LEAVE WHEN I ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE YOU WILL START SHOWING ME RESPECT AROUND HERE". Steve yelled in my face. " GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME STEVE YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I DON'T RESPECT YOU STEVE BECAUSE YOUR NOTHING BUT A DEAD BEAT WHO MOOCHES OFF MY MOTHER THE ONLY THING YOU DO IS WORK IN THE FIELDS FOR A MONTH BECAUSE THEY MAKE YOU".I yelled back. " HUH A DEAD BEAT A DEAD BEAT I'M A DEAD BEAT I'M THE BEST YOU GOT AT LEAST I'M HERE YOU WANT A DEAD BEAT YOUR DAD WAS A DEAD BEAT. I was enraged nobody talks about my father especially not Steve. DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT OUR FATHER LIKE THAT". Mickey yelled, Mickey was usually quietwhen it came to Steve so this was extremely surprising." RESPECT ME DAMNIT". Steve yelled as he slapped Mickey across the face. " THATS IT" I yelled as I jumped on the table I pounced on Steve knocking him to the floor we rolled across the floor punching each other and screaming the whole way we rolled all the way in my mom's bedroom before I finally got control I punched Steve hard in the nose then again in the mouth. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" my mom slurred slash yelled. I continued to punch Steves now bloody mess of a face. " MIKI STOP... STOP". Mickey finally got me off Steve thats when I noticed my mom on the floor with her lip busted." Miki you elbowed mom on accident." Oh my God,mom." GET OUT MIKI, JUST GET OUT. Steve must have worked his way up from the floor he grabbed me by the back of the shirt and pushed me to the door frame then kicked me the rest of the way."WHAT ABOUT MY CLOTHES". I yelled at the door from the yard. Then I saw the door flash open and my dress shirt,slacks, and dress shoes were thrown at me." Guess I,m going to have to change in a port'o'potty". As I walked to the table so they could prick my finger I noticed Mickey two lines down in the fifteen year olds line I waved to him he started punching towards the ground and laughing, I had to laugh even though I tried not to. That kid could make anything funny." Next" the lady said. She poked me and sent me on to the rest of the seventeen year olds. The escort walked out just as I got to my spot, he wore a tacky half red half blue suit the red side looked like velvet and the right was sequins he was wearing a yellow hat and green pants and... no shoes THIS DUDE WAS BAREFOOT." MAN YOU LOOK LIKE A BAG OF SKITTLES". someone yelled from the crowd... It sounded like Mickey. Aren't skittles new? I thought to myself. No they recreated them so theyre techincally old." Hello District 11"! he said in a cheerful voice." I am once again here to bestow the honor of represting your district in the hunger games to one of you dudes and dudets". Man this dude must of smoked something from the capitol on the way here. Alright as usual girls first. H.e slowly stuck his hand in deep in the bowl and then yanked it out real quick slips flew everywhere all in the crowd all behind the stage all over the ground. He tried to pick them up but it was useless. Face red, he picked up the name on the mayors lap. Rafflessia Adii he said plainly in the mic. I knew her I had seen her at school one of her relatives had died in a past hunger games. All eyes turned to her she was at the very end of the 13 year old section staring off into space. Finally someone tapped her on the shoulder and she noticed everyone staring at her she slowly walked up to the stage." Now for the dude's. Oh God we're back to that "Mickey Miller" he said in the microphone the world stopped I couldn't breath I began to volunteer but Mickey shook his head. I knew what he meant we took an oath to our father that we would never volunteer for the games no matter what, I won't break it even if I wanted to it was too late Mickey was already there. He looked like he was about to explode. "Ladies and Gentlement this years tributes" he said as he threw his hands in the air he accidently dropped Mickeys slip. Mickey bent down as quick as a flash of lightning and picked it up. " THIS ISN'T ME". Mickey yelled then he turned as white as an albino......" It's my brother". " OH S--- YOU CAN'T BE SERIUS" I sprinted up to the stage. Yeah he had just mispronounced my name. I sprinted as hard as I could off the stage " OOF" I saw a white body on top of me.. a peacekeeper he handcuffed me and drug me up the stage " Mickey" I yelled." WHAT" he responded. I'm almost in those rooms they take people for they're last contact with their loved ones. " GET MY HANKERCHIEF" I yelled as the peacekeeper threw me in the room. " I can't believe it's only noon on the worst day of my life". District 12 Reaping District 13 Reaping ''' Training '''Tnaira Eid-Sanchez from District 8 My escort tried to get me to wear the "training outfit", a drab grey full-body outfit with a big 8 on it. But the capitol is giving me the best clothes in the world for two weeks only, I ain't wearing that sh*t! Just to make my escort mad, I descend in the elevator to the training room in the most fluorescent yellow shirt I can find. Ryon and I arrive late. The training instructor is already giving a lecture to the other tributes. Both of us skedaddle into the group, but I don't care about anything she has to say. I'm using this time to get to know my competition. I see a skinny pale kid, two snobby looking girls with pink hair, a tall dude with short hair... and there's another guy. He has lots of holes in his face and a yellow streak in his hair. He's sorta cute... Tnaira! Focus! This isn't about boys. This is about surviving. But perhaps he could be an ally. He looks strong and resourceful. And I'm good at smashing stuff. Maybe I should try talking to him. The training woman lets us loose, and we start to train. Category:Hunger Games Events Category:Multi-Writer Fan-Fictions Category:Fan-Fiction Stories